1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction clutch, especially for motor vehicles. Such a clutch includes a counterpressure plate, a clutch housing attached to the counterpressure plate, and a pressure plate that runs in rotation-proof fashion in the clutch housing and can be prestressed by the force of a diaphragm or plate spring in the direction of the counterpressure plate. A clutch disk with cushion friction covers is clampable between the pressure plate and the counterpressure plate and transmits a torque from the counterpressure plate/pressure plate to a gear shaft by means of friction clamping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent 44 36 111 teaches a friction clutch in which a plate spring applies the pressure force for clamping the clutch disk. A disengaging element is also provided and has a spring action directed counter to the force of the plate spring.